KET
King Erytheous/King Eric III BrennanSlusarczyk-Stalinschreev or KET for short, is the co-leader of Joseph Club, a Chuck and a tough fighter. KET In Writing In Triconovage, he has a sheeginormougargantualin castle called Zamach (Zah-mick) in Kormerule, within the heart of the land of JC. He is a main leader in the Triconovage. His subjects are very loyal to him and respect him very much. He has never had any revolts, rebellions, boycotts or even protestings. JC is considerred the "good side" in the Triconovage because the JC ancestors didn't start the fight over the Orb of Devine Power. They wanted to keep peace and share lt but the Charlees and Myang declined and tried to take lt for themselves. It was then, that the JC'ians had to get involved or lose the ODP to them. Even now, the JC'ians are kind, polite, fair and only mean when they need to be. The official language of JC is English II (A combination of modern, old, middle and Anglo-Saxon English). They also speak some Indiglilous and some other languages as well. Geroge Polito Smith (Jeh-roje Puh-lee-toe) is KET's royal advisor. KET was the descendent of KES, KEF & KEZ. Each king ruled about one century. KET's main weapon of choice is the OT Shorld of Vanadify (Vuh-nay-dih-fy, the Ultra-God who originally ruled the entire realm. It is said that he left weapons and other items as gifts around the world and just left. No one knows what happened to him. Before the line of King Erics, even before King Eric the 0'th, were the lines of King Olands (O-linds) and King SYfarilus (SY-far-ih-loos). It is said that Vanadify personally passed the OT Shorld onto KSYZ (King SYfarilu the 0'th). It was then passed on through the generations, onto KET. The shorld is a combination between a sword and a shield. It can block any attack, has no weaknesses and lt can cut through things 10 times as tough as the things the Throno Blade can cut through. The only flaw on this shorld is that lts pure energy is still not strong enough to slay a Chuck or anything with ODP power. The ODP was a more powerful gift than the shorld, given to everyone in this realm to share. But, greed caused this peace to dissipate as lt slowly turned into brutal violence in war. Three different factions competed over one Orb to try to keep for themselves. Today, this Triconovage continues as the spawns of those fight for 13 Power Cards that have been formed out of the ODP. By T2, JC has collected 5 Power Cards, but they are stolen by King Charles in T3. KET is also a character in the ever popular MC novel, Uncle Angel's Farm & the upcoming MC sequel to The Loser Alliance. KET in the real world He's a CCSA member, editor of The 5-9 Times (& the historical 6-8 Times), conqueror of Woostwedlums in 2002 & has his own military called the Kromgarian Arm, as well as his own government called Kea. His absolute favorite companion & childhood friend is Duke Chryztalfuzz. He has full control of a Blericon town called Erythean Respite, though he seldomly takes advantage of this leadership since he was practically begged to take control of the falling apart town in late 2011. He discoverred: The Bimer, Fort Blix, New Shadyside, InvisiVillage, the Exclyn & the ex-territory, the Solester. He lives on Lincoln Avenue in Shquander, Prince. Weapon of choice BIFs: Baka Iron Fists Headquarters The Moon & New New Tha Crib.